wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Emancypantki II/XXXI
Znowu echa przeszłości Kilka dni upłynęło Madzi spokojnie: nikt jej nie odwiedzał, oswoiła się z nowymi uczennicami, hałasy w domu przestały ją razić. Te same osoby, te same swędy, ten sam turkot na ulicy, a w obszernym pokoju warczenie maszyny do szycia tak już opanowały Madzię, że robiły wrażenie ciszy. Mogła zebrać myśli, wejrzeć w siebie. I gdy podczas samotnych wieczorów rozpatrywała siebie, spostrzegła że z chaosu zmian, osób i uczuć, jakie ją napełniły, wynurza się coś, niby na dalekim horyzoncie blade światło. Nie był to nowy pogląd na świat i duszę ludzką ani nowy cel w życiu, ale coś zupełnie innego: oczekiwanie i trwożna ciekawość. Miewała dziwne marzenia. Raz zdawało jej się, że ją ściga tłum mężczyzn podobnych do Zgierskiego i Pasternakiewicza, z których każdy chce z nią iść do teatru lub na spacer. Propozycje te były oburzające i niedorzeczne, niemniej Madzia mówiła sobie, że musi być bardzo zabawny taki spacer lub teatr sam na sam z mężczyzną. Gdyby był w Warszawie Zdzisław, z pewnością poszłaby z nim gdzieś daleko, ażeby przekonać się, jakie to robi wrażenie. Innym razem wyobrażała sobie, że jest panną Howard, z którą rozmawia krzywonogi plenipotent Solskiego. I zapytywała się: o czym oni mówią przepędzając kilka godzin razem i w jaki sposób on uczy pannę Howard prowadzenia ksiąg rachunkowych, jeżeli zdecydowana nieprzyjaciółka mężczyzn jego, plenipotenta, nazywa miłym człowiekiem? To znowu majaczyło się jej, że jest narzeczoną jak panna Żaneta albo Mania Lewińska. Nie znała swego narzeczonego, lecz mimo to serce jej zalewały uczucia pełne tkliwości. Kim jest wybrany? o to mniejsza, dość, że jest nim mężczyzna, do którego ona musi należeć ciałem i duszą na wieki. Dziwił ją, ale i zaciekawiał ten rodzaj niewoli i zdawało się jej, że właśnie w takiej niewoli, w całkowitym zapomnieniu o sobie, leży nieznane szczęście. Wtedy na tle nieokreślonych pragnień ukazywała się jej sylwetka Solskiego. Innym razem słyszała namiętne słowa pana Kazimierza i czuła na rękach jego drażniące pocałunki. Potem zdawało jej się, że każdy mężczyzna, nawet przechodzący ulicą, patrzy na nią w szczególny sposób, jakby chciał narzucić jej swoją wolę i przykuć do siebie na zawsze. Żaden z nich nic ją dziś nie obchodził. Lecz przeczuwała, że ten, który zostałby jej narzeczonym, byłby droższym nad wszystko w świecie. "Co za dzieciństwa roją mi się po głowie..." - myśli Madzia. Lecz zarazem przypomina sobie, że taki niepokój i - zapewne chorobliwe marzenia już kiedyś prześladowały ją. Było to jeszcze za życia pani Latter, w zimie. Madzia pamięta, że wówczas każdy spacer sprawiał jej mękę; widziała bowiem, nawet mając spuszczone oczy, że mężczyźni przypatrują się jej w szczególny sposób, co ją zaciekawiało i drażniło. Ówczesny jednak nastrój jej duszy prędko rozchwiał się pod wpływem kłopotów pani Latter, zamętu na pensji, wreszcie wyjazdu do rodziców. A gdy przyszła do zdrowia po tyfusie, wszystkie te dziwactwa wygasły, tak, że nie pozostało po nich śladu. W Iksinowie Madzia wprost dziwiła się, gdy pan Miętlewicz albo Krukowski mówili jej o miłości, albo gdy panna Eufemia starała się wdziękami usidłać mężczyzn. "Do czego to podobne?..." - mówiła sobie wówczas. Jak w tej chwili rozpatrując się we własnych uczuciach mówi: "Czy znowu grozi mi ciężka choroba?... Bo skąd ten niepokój, co za osobliwe przywidzenia?..." Takich ciekawości doznawać musi pisklę, kiedy rosną mu skrzydła; takie niepokoje czuć musi na wiosnę konwalia, kiedy jej gałązki zaczynają okrywać się pączkami. Przez cały ten czas nie pokazał się pan Kazimierz. "Obraził się na mnie?... - myślała Madzia. - A może porzucił kantor?..." Chwilami robiła sobie wyrzuty, że nie dość serdecznie rozmawiała z nim, gdy był u niej; lecz czy to jej wina, że nie mogła zdobyć się na większą serdeczność? "Zawsze byłam zimna... zawsze za mało miałam serca!..." - mówiła sobie. Na tle nowego nastroju duszy, przy którym każdy mężczyzna robił na niej wrażenie, dwu zarysowało się wyraźniej: pan Kazimierz i Solski. Ukazywali się oni kolejno w myślach, tworzyli jedną całość, lecz - dzielili się jej uczuciami. Wspomnienie o panu Kazimierzu pobudzało nieokreślone oczekiwania i ciekawość; obraz Solskiego łączył się z niepokojami i bezprzyczynowym zawstydzeniem. Przeczuwała, że pan Kazimierz jeszcze za życia swej matki zaczął wprowadzać ją w świat nieznanych uczuć, a i nadal ofiarowywał się na przewodnika. Był to piękny i wymowny przewodnik! Wejść z nim - tak... Ale pozostać w nowym świecie mogłaby tylko - z Solskim. Przeczuwała, że otwierająca się przed nią kraina jest ojczyzną wielkich burz, gdzie potrzeba silnego i zdecydowanego opiekuna, jakim był Solski. Nad ciemnymi przepaściami, z których ziała trwoga, tylko przy Solskim można było zamknąć oczy i poddać mu się całkowicie. Takie powikłane marzenia wstrząsały duszą Madzi. Wyraźnie określić ich nie umiała, czuła tylko ich nowość i urok, z którym niepodobna było walczyć. W połowie lipca, kiedy Madzia wróciła z lekcyj na obiad, powiedziano jej, że jakaś pani od paru godzin czeka w jej pokoju. Była to panna Cecylia. Z okrzykiem pochwyciły się w objęcia. - Jakaś ty dobra, że nareszcie jesteś!... - Jakaś ty piękna, Madziu!... Boże, wyjechałaś z Iksinowa prawie dzieckiem, a dziś widzę skończoną kobietę... Jesteś trochę mizerniejsza, ale to nie szkodzi - mówiła panna Cecylia. - Zestarzałam się o rok... - I tyle przeżyłaś, biedaczko!... - Cóż tam w Iksinowie?... - Jak się mają rodzice?... - spytała Madzia. Panna Cecylia niewiele zmieniła się. Ta sama twarz alabastrowa, te same ruchy pełne wdzięku. Tylko włosy jej bardziej posiwiały, ale za to w oczach błyskała niekiedy radość. Zaczęła tedy panna Cecylia opowiadać, że matka trochę gniewa się na Madzię, że ojciec, major i proboszcz kazali ją po tysiąc razy uściskać, że pan Miętlewicz naprawdę żeni się z panną podsędkówną. - Gdzież twoje rzeczy, Cesiu? - przerwała Madzia. - Dawno na kolei. Dziś wieczór wyjeżdżam do Krakowa. - Zjesz ze mną obiad... - Już sama się rozporządziłam - odparła panna Cecylia. Twoja gospodyni jest nawet tak dobrą, że obiecała nam tu przysłać... Istotnie po chwili nie odznaczająca się czystością pokojówka nakryła stół i przyniosła dwa obiady. - Kiedy wyjechałaś z Iksinowa? - Wyobraź sobie, że we wtorek. Aż dwa dni przepędziłam na wsi u panny Solskiej - odpowiedziała zakłopotana panna Cecylia. - Do śmierci będę jej dłużniczką za to miejsce w Jazłowcu... - Jakież wrażenie zrobiła na tobie Ada? - Wiesz, że... nie mogę go nazwać przyjemnym - mówiła panna Cecylia. - Wydaje się dumną, zamkniętą w sobie, rozdrażnioną... - Cóż się z nią stało? - szepnęła Madzia. - Mówiła ci co o mnie?... - Nie opowiadała nic, ale za to wypytywała się o najdrobniejsze szczegóły o tobie. Czy dasz wiarę, że ona skądciś wie o zapisie majora, o tym koncercie Stelli, o śmierci Cynadrowskiego... Ale wie w taki sposób, jakby nie od ciebie o tym słyszała... - Domyślam się - odparła Madzia z goryczą. - Pani podsędkowa poznała się tu z niejaką panią Korkowiczową, u której znowu bywa niejaki pan Zgierski... Ach, moja Cesiu, jak mi się teraz inaczej świat przedstawia!... Zaczynam wierzyć, że jest w nim dużo ludzi złych... Naprawdę złych... Umilkła i spytała po chwili. - Ada pewnie ma żal do mnie?... Panna Cecylia, machinalnie. obejrzawszy się, rzekła zniżonym głosem: - Żalu nie... Owszem, zdaje mi się, że ona cię bardzo kocha... Ale wiesz, jakie myśli niekiedy przychodziły mi do głowy, kiedy rozmawiałyśmy o tobie?... Wiesz, że ona... ona jest... ona jakby była zazdrosna o ciebie... - O mnie?... Aaa... tak!... - zawołała Madzia. - Pamiętam... Byłyśmy jeszcze u pani Latter, kiedy przyjechał jej brat i zwrócił uwagę na Helenę Norską. Wtedy właśnie Ada powiedziała mi, że jest zazdrosna o Helenę. Bo - mówiła Ada - jeżeli mój brat zakocha się w Helenie, to już mnie przestanie kochać... - Aha! - powtórzyła panna Cecylia. - Zapewne, że musi być to... Niezawodnie to... Po obiedzie panna Cecylia wyszła do miasta, a gdy wróciła, nie rozstały się z Madzią do wieczora. O dziewiątej Madzia odwiozła przyjaciółkę na kolej, gdzie pożegnały się płacząc i obiecując jak najczęściej pisywać do siebie. - Nie mogę pogodzić się z myślą - mówiła Madzia - że dobrowolnie zamykasz się w klasztorze... w więzieniu... - Bo nie wiesz, jak świat może zmęczyć, i nie pojmujesz, jaką ulgę sprawia uczucie, że się jest bliższym wieczności... - Gdybyż choć ona była, ta wieczność! - szepnęła Madzia. - Nie wierzysz?... - spytała zdziwiona panna Cecylia. A jednak ona jest... Konduktorzy naglili do wsiadania i z trzaskiem zamykali drzwi wagonów. - Bądź zdrowa, Cesiu!... Panna Cecylia wychyliła się z wagonu i rzekła: - Jest, Madziu, jest!... Dzwonek - świstawka... pociąg ruszył. - Bądź zdrowa, Cesiu! - zawołała jeszcze raz Madzia. - Jest!... jest!... - odpowiedział słodki głos na tle zgiełku odlatujących wozów. "Jest... jest... fosfór, tłuszcz, żelazo i - nicość!... - myślała Madzia. - Ale co tam... wszystko jedno, byle w tym życiu zakosztować szczęścia..." Nazajutrz, prawie w chwili kiedy Madzia myślała, co się też dzieje z panem Kazimierzem - przyszedł on sam. Punkt o szóstej wieczór zapukał do drzwi, przywitał się nieśmiało i znowu ofiarował Madzi amarantową różę. Madzia zarumieniła się spostrzegłszy dopiero teraz, że na stoliku jeszcze stoi pierwsza róża, bardzo zwiędła, bladej barwy. Gdyby kto inny obdarzał ją tak gwałtownie potęgującymi się barwami, może zerwałaby z nim stosunki. Ale pan Kazimierz, posiadający całkowite zaufanie, tylko zaciekawiał ją. "Co to będzie?..." - myślała śmiejąc się w duchu. Była pewna, że będzie to coś niewinnego i poetycznego. Czyliż nie zastępowała mu siostry i matki? A ponieważ sama miała plan zastąpienia mu siostry i matki, więc zdawało jej się, że cały świat powinien to zrozumieć, a najpierwej pan Kazimierz. - Myślałam, że pan wyjechał z Warszawy - rzekła Madzia. Panu Kazimierzowi lekko drgnęły usta; myślano tu o nim!... - Nie - odparł - ja powiem, co pani przypuszczała: że porzuciłem bank. Madzia spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. - Skąd pan wie o tym? - W pewnych warunkach budzą się w człowieku zdolności prorocze - odpowiedział unikając spojrzenia Madzi. - Ale niech pani uspokoi się, już nie rzucę banku. Znalazłem tam nowe pole do obserwacyj... nowy świat! I chwilami zdaje mi się, że los na pozór zrobił mnie kantorowiczem, jak Fouriera agentem handlowym; naprawdę zaś postawił mnie w samym środku tej drogi, która była moim powołaniem. Madzia słuchała go z zajęciem. To już nie był mężczyzna, który ją zaciekawiał, to był rozbudzony geniusz, nie przez nią, niestety! Z piersi jej wydobyło się stłumione westchnienie: pan Kazimierz mówił przysunąwszy się do Madzi tak, że dotykał jej sukienki. - Wstąpiwszy do naszego biura znalazłem się, jakby powiedzieli poeci, w ognisku mroków świata, w laboratorium dzisiejszych chorób społecznych. Niech pani wyobrazi sobie, że mój pryncypał, dzięki stosunkom z zagranicą, no i telegramom, na kilkanaście albo i na kilkadziesiąt godzin wcześniej niźli reszta śmiertelników wie o spadaniu lub wznoszeniu się rozmaitych wartości pieniężnych. To pozwala mu kupować z zyskiem jedne papiery i sprzedawać z zyskiem, a przynajmniej bez straty, inne rozmaitym biedakom czy naiwnym, którzy nie otrzymują depesz z zagranicy. Niech pani doda, że w specjalnej kancelarii mego pryncypała roją się jak muchy w jatce: lichwiarze, kupcy zbożowi, leśni, okowiciani, cukrowi i mnóstwo niewyraźnych figur, między którymi nie brak nawet pana Zgierskiego. Wszyscy ci ludzie działający niby to samoistnie i na własny rachunek są tylko agentami naszego banku. Tam dostają instrukcje, według których kupują i sprzedają zboże, wełnę, domy, place, sumy spadkowe - wszystko, co pani chce. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby w naszym biurze sprzedawano nawet kobiety do tureckich haremów albo niewolników południowoamerykańskim plantatorom. U nas wszystko: kupione, sprzedane, wynajęte czy pożyczone, musi przynosić zysk, i to nie byle jaki... W tym miejscu opowiadania pan Kazimierz delikatnie ujął rękę Madzi zasłuchanej i zdumionej. - Ten bankier musi być zdolnym człowiekiem... - wtrąciła Madzia. - Więc ciągnie zysk ze swoich nadzwyczajnych zdolności... - Nie, pani, on wcale nie potrzebuje być zdolnym. On zarabia za to, że jego biuro jest zbiegowiskiem głupców, których kieszenie oporządzają łotry. To biuro jest podobne do lasu, do którego zwabia się zwierzynę, ześwistuje się gończe psy i zawiadamia myśliwych. Myśliwi strzelają zające i dudki, psy dostają ochłapy, a mój pryncypał pobiera myto - od zwierzyny za las, od myśliwych za polowanie, no i coś jeszcze oszczędza na ochłapach wydawanych gończym... To, proszę pani, nazywa się prowadzeniem interesów na wielką skalę. I to jest, punkt - dodał z wybuchem - od którego zacznę, jako reformator społeczny. Madzia patrzyła na niego z uwielbieniem nie śmiejąc usunąć ręki, którą pan Kazimierz ściskał coraz czulej. - Spostrzegłem - mówił dalej - jeszcze drugą kwestię społeczną w naszym biurze. Pracuje tam w pokoikach jak najdalej odsuniętych od frontu kilka kobiet. Coś kleją, piszą, ekspediują, rachują... Czy ja wiem zresztą, co one robią?... Otóż jest rzecz ciekawa. Nasze koleżanki, jak to wiem od starszych urzędników, najwcześniej przychodzą, najpóźniej wychodzą z biura, pracują jak mrówki, są punktualne, potulne i - w ogóle są wzorowymi oficjalistami. Za to owe panie mają... daleko mniejsze pensje aniżeli ich poprzednicy, mężczyźni, i biorą na przykład piętnaście rubli zamiast trzydziestu albo dwadzieścia pięć zamiast czterdziestu. - Cóż to za niesprawiedliwość! - zawołała Madzia. - Właśnie i tę sprawę podniosę kiedyś i wytłomaczę społeczeństwom: w jaki sposób wyzyskiwane, krzywdzone i okradane są kobiety... - I do tej pory nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi?... - pytała rozpłomieniona Madzia. Pan Kazimierz zawahał się i skromnie spuścił oczy. - No... w Europie mówi się coś o operacjach bankierskich, zresztą... i o wyzysku kobiet... - Tak... Mill o niewoli kobiet - wtrąciła Madzia. - Ale u nas nikt nie marzy... - Aaa... owszem!... Panna Howard często wspomina o tym... Trzeba koniecznie, ażeby pan zbliżył się do niej... Ona właśnie zajmuje się takimi niesprawiedliwościami... Pan Kazimierz, zamiast odpowiedzieć, delikatnie dotknął kolanem sukni Madzi, ale suknia szybko cofnęła się, a z nią i ręka. Pan Kazimierz nie zraził się tym; wiedział że w podobnych wypadkach brutalna gwałtowność wszystko psuje, delikatna wytrwałość wszystko zdobywa. Kobieta jest jak wybrzeże, które woda podmywa cal po calu subtelnymi dotknięciami i cofaniem się po to, ażeby znów powrócić. - Cieszę się bardzo - rzekła lodowatym głosem Madzia że pana tak zajmuje praca biurowa. Wyobrażam sobie jak szczęśliwą byłaby mama pana słuchając tych pięknych spostrzeżeń... "Obojętność!... Już nawet i mama wjeżdża na scenę!... - myślał pan Kazimierz. - Szkoda, że biedactwo nie może jeszcze powołać się na honor męża i na swoją wierność dla niego!..." - Bardzo... cieszę się!... - powtarzała Madzia, którą uparte milczenie pana Kazimierza wprowadzało w kłopot. Nerwowym ruchem podniosła się z kanapki i wyjrzała oknem. - Już słońce zachodzi - rzekła. - Jak też czas leci... Było to pokazanie drzwi, nawet niezbyt delikatne. Ale pan Kazimierz, zamiast martwić się słowami Madzi, patrzył na jej błyszczące oczy i rozognioną twarzyczkę i - powstawszy życzył jej dobrej nocy. Chciał ją pocałować w rękę, ale nie pozwoliła. "Oho!... - myślał zbiegając ze schodów. - Wyrzuca za drzwi... nie pozwala całować się w rączkę... Prędko idziemy naprzód..." Na drugim piętrze pan Kazimierz minął idącego na górę pana Pasternakiewicza, który zatrzymawszy się na schodach wyjrzał za nim przez poręcz i mruknął: - Fiu!... Już pan Norski tu krąży?... Czy jest do odebrania jaka sukcesja?... Kiedy pan Kazimierz wyszedł, Madzia odwróciła się do drzwi. Tętna mocno biły jej w skroniach, bolały ją oczy, paliła twarz, ale - serce było spokojne. Madzia zrozumiała, że pan Kazimierz chce ją wprowadzić do tego nieznanego kraju, który od kilku dni ukazywał się jej w chaotycznych marzeniach, ale - była raczej zdziwiona aniżeli wzruszona. Gdyby Solski otwierając przed nią tajniki duszy tak mimo woli ściskał ją za rękę, tak machinalnie dotykał jej sukni, chyba – zemdlałaby... Ale Solski nigdy nie zwierzał się ani wykradał uścisków i dotknięć. I w tej chwili zdawało się Madzi, że ten Solski odleciał od niej gdzieś bardzo wysoko nad poziom, na którym została ona z panem Kazimierzem tulącym się do jej sukni. "Ale to genialny człowiek!... - pomyślała Madzia o panu Kazimierzu. - Jaki genialny!... Jakie nadzwyczajne odkrycia porobił w kantorze..." Całą noc śnił się jej Solski i pan Kazimierz. Pan Kazimierz ściskał ją za rękę, trącał kolanem i opowiadał o nadzwyczajnych swoich odkryciach; Solski stał na boku i trzymając ręce w kieszeniach patrzył z litością na pana Kazimierza. Madzia obudziła się rozgniewana na Solskiego. Bo że ktoś ma pieniądze, to jeszcze nie powód, ażeby drwił z ludzi ubogich, lecz genialnych, którzy myślą o zdemaskowaniu operacyj bankierskich i wynagrodzeniu krzywd pracującym kobietom. Lecz gdy wyszła na lekcje, zapomniała i o złośliwości Solskiego, i o przyszłych reformach pana Kazimierza. Po obiedzie, na którym pan Pasternakiewicz obrzucał Madzię spojrzeniami nieokreślonego znaczenia, pani Burakowska wybiegła na korytarz za swoją stołowniczką i wciskając jej do ręki jakiś bilet rzekła: - Szukała tu dziś pani ta kobieta i zostawiła swój adres. - Cóż to za jedna? - spytała Madzia przeczytawszy adres: Nikodema Turkawiec, ulica... numer... - Jakaś ordynarna kobieta - mówiła pani Burakowska. Szafirowa suknia, szal żółty w pąsowe i zielone kwiaty, kapelusz z piórem, a przy tym parasolka płócienna!... Można by przypuszczać, że dla zdobycia takiej garderoby obdarła kilka majętnych pań... Tłusta, grube rysy... - Ale kto ona jest i czego chce? - spytała Madzia. - Ja nigdy nie słyszałam podobnego nazwiska. - Mówi - ciągnęła pani Burakowska - że u niej od maja mieszka jakaś... panna, bardzo biedna... - Może Stella?... - wykrzyknęła Madzia uderzając się w czoło. - Właśnie mieszka u niej panna Stella - mówiła pani Burakowska szczególnym tonem. - Mieszka, ale już od dwóch tygodni nie płaci i jest prawie konającą. Ta pani Turkawiec chciała ją oddać do szpitala... Wówczas jej lokatorka i pacjentka bojąc się szpitala wysłała ją do pani do pałacu Solskich... - Muszę natychmiast pójść... - rzekła Madzia. - Sama?... - spytała gospodyni. - Pani Turkawiec jest... akuszerką - dodała cicho. - Ach, wszystko mi jedno! - odparła rozgorączkowana Madzia. - Więc ona taka chora... więc tam taka bieda!... Ileż winna tej pani?... - Winna jest osiem rubli, a bieda taka, że już nie ma za co kupić pół kwarty mleka ani usmażyć kawałka polędwicy. Felczer, który z litości leczy chorą, kazał jej pić wino... - Idę natychmiast - przerwała Madzia. - Może mi pani zmieni dwadzieścia pięć rubli na drobne... Mój Boże! skąd ja dostanę wina dla tej biedaczki?... W tej chwili otworzyły się uchylone drzwi i na korytarz wszedł pan Pasternakiewicz. - Czystego wina - rzekł - dostanie pani u Fukiera, u Krzymińskiego u Lesisza jednak pani pozwoli, ja tymczasem mogę służyć butelką i.... odprowadzę panią tam... - Owszem - prędko odparła Madzia. - O wino, jeżeli pan łaskaw, proszę, ale tam - pójdę sama... Jest to blisko od nas i chora może krępowałaby się... Wnet pani Burakowska zmieniła dwadzieścia pięć rubli, a pan Pasternakiewicz z eleganckim ukłonem wręczył Madzi butelkę dobrego wina, które ocenił na trzy ruble i jako człowiek pięknie wychowany przyjął zapłatę. W kwadrans później Madzia znalazła się w ulicy wskazanej na bilecie pani Turkawiec. Był to pusty zakątek, w którym najwięcej ruchu sprawiały goniące się psy. Przeważały tu parkany, gdzieniegdzie opatrzone napisem: "Plac do sprzedania." Wznosiło się jednak i parę kamienic tudzież otoczony zębatym murem pałacyk w stylu warszawskiego renesansu. Pani Turkawiec mieściła się na facjatce drewnianego domku, który miał ściany czekoladowe, ramy okien białe, brudnożółtą bramę i zielone okiennice. Na dole był sklepik, mieszkał szewc i dorożkarz; przy bramie jaśniała tablica z napisem: "Akuszerka na pierwszym piętrze." Z wielkim strachem, po schodach przypominających zepsutą drabinę, Madzia wdrapała się na facjatkę i oko w oko spotkała się z damą, ubraną w krótką spódniczkę i lekki kaftanik. - Czy zastałam panią Turkawiec? - Ja jestem... A do kogo panienka?... Bo u nas przede wszystkim sekret... - Pani szukała mnie dzisiaj... Zdaje się, że tu mieszka panna Stella?... - Tu... tu!... Mieszka, ale nie płaci... do szpitala iść nie chce, a lada dzień zamrze mi... - mówiła pani Turkawiec. - Takie są moje zarobki!... Piętnaście rubli miesięcznie, wszelkie wygody, sekret, jak na świętej spowiedzi, i jeszcze nie płacą... - Ileż ona winna pani?... - spytała Madzia. - Proszę pani, osiem rubli... A za umieszczenie dziecka, a felczerowi, który wart jest dziesięciu doktorów, a moja fatyga, co latam za panienką już dwa dni... Lamentująca w ten sposób pani Turkawiec nie wyglądała na złą kobietę. Madzia wręczyła jej dziesięć rubli, za co czcigodna specjalistka pocałowała ją w rękę i oświadczyła gotowość spełniania wszelkich rozkazów. - Gdzie jest chora, panna Stella?... - spytała Madzia. - Tu... zaraz... dałam jej osobny pokoik... Bo ja, panunciu, jak widzę osobę z edukacją, to bym jej nieba przychyliła... Kaśka albo Maryśka, proszę panunci to może gdziekolwiek... i na drugi dzień pójdzie do roboty, Ale dama z edukacją, ach panunciu!... U mnie, panunciu, to czasami i hrabiny mieszkają... Co dziwnego? Książę, nawet biskup, może nogę złamać. Tak i z tym... O tu, paniusiu... Ależ że też Pan Bóg zlitował się nad biedaczką choć w ostatniej chwili!... - Ona taka chora? - Proszę panunci, co tu dużo gadać!... Dziś albo jutro stanie do miary! Gdyby tak chorował bogaty człowiek, już byliby tu panowie z trzech kantorów pogrzebowych i mówiliby: moja pani Turkawiec, jak tam tego... ten... niech pani da zaraz znać, a nie będzie pani żałowała! Ale że kona biedactwo, to nawet karawaniarz wolałby stanąć do wożenia śmieci niż tu... Ach, panunciu - prawiła jejmość, znowu całując Madzię w rękę - biednego nawet święta ziemia płyciej bierze i w kilka lat oddaje kości na cukier. Ja też, mówię panunci, od kiedy dowiedziałam się o tym, pijam herbatę bez cukru. Pani Turkawiec wypowiadała swoje nieskończenie długie traktaty przy spadzistych schodach nie spiesząc się z otwieraniem drzwi do apartamentów. Wreszcie otworzyła. Mrok, brud, ciasnota i zaduch były pierwszymi wrażeniami Madzi przy wejściu do tego szczególnego zakładu. Jednym rzutem oka spostrzegła, że znajduje się na poddaszu zapełnionym przez dwa szeregi kletek przypominających żydowskie kuczki. W tej chwili pani Turkawiec, schwyciwszy za kołek, szarpnęła go i otworzyła drzwiczki, które odsuwały się jak w korytarzowych wagonach. Madzia ujrzała kletkę o tyle długą, że mieściło się w niej łóżko, a o tyle wąską, że ledwie można było przejść między łóżkiem i przeciwległą ścianą. Znajdowało się tu tylko pół okna (druga połowa należała do sąsiedniej kletki), stolik zastawiony flaszkami po lekarstwach (które miały zapach spirytusu) i proste krzesełko. Ze ściany nad łóżkiem zwieszały się strzępy papierowego obicia, zaś przepierzeniebyło oklejone gazetami i rysunkami wyciętymi z pism ilustrowanych. Na łóżku leżała chora zwrócona głową do okna. - To pani?... - spytała chora. - Ach, jaka pani dobra!... - Gorąco i mdły zapach pieluszek odurzyły Madzię. Widziała ona nędzę, ale w formach nie tak wstrętnych. Zaduch, stękanie dolatujące nie wiadomo skąd, ciche mlaskanie, obok śmiechy i jedzenie naprzeciw... A wśród tego wszystkiego kobieta przezroczysta jak bielony wosk, w brudnym czepku i koszuli, pod podartą kołdrą, z której wyłaziła wata nabita kurzem. Opanowawszy pierwsze wrażenie Madzia przypatrywała się chorej. Rzeczywiście była to Stella. - Co się z panią dzieje?... - rzekła nareszcie Madzia. - Chora jestem... Ach, jaka pani dobra!... Ach, jaką ja mam prośbę do pani... Co to za flaszka?... Wino?... Czy to dla mnie?... Stella opadła na poduszkę wyciągając przed siebie alabastrowe ręce. Madzia odkorkowała butelkę i podała chorej trochę wina w kubku od dawna nie mytym. - Jeszcze odrobinkę!... Madzia dolała. - Jeszcze... jeszcze... niech pani naleje z pół kubeczka... Taki malutki... Aaa... Cóż to za wino... Życie mi wraca... - Mówiąc to Stella podniosła się i usiadła na łóżku, które skrzypiało za każdym ruchem. Biała twarz chorej pokryła się delikatną barwą róży, oczy nabrały połysku, a spieczone usta - koralowego koloru. Była prawie piękna wśród zaduchu i brudów. W dalszej kletce rozlegały się rozdzierające jęki. - Zaraz... zaraz... - zawołała pani Turkawiec i pobiegła w tamtą stronę ode drzwi Stelli. - To nic!... - rzekła z uśmiechem Stella patrząc na przerażoną Madzię. Potem schwyciwszy ją za rękę zaczęła szeptać do ucha: - Ja nie jestem taka chora... Ja tylko udaję, ażeby stara nie odesłała mnie do szpitala... - W szpitalu byłoby pani lepiej - rzekła Madzia. - Gdybym mogła płacić!... - Zapłaci pani... Dadzą pani osobny pokój... Ja wreszcie mam znajome zakonnice... - A jeżeli tak... - odparła Stella wciąż uśmiechając się. Ale w takim razie niech mnie odeszlą do Dzieciątka Jezus... Tam jest moja córeczka... Madzia wstrząsnęła się, oburzona naiwnym bezwstydem chorej, która mówiła prawie wesoło: - Właśnie o nią chciałam prosić, o moją córeczkę... Czyby państwo Solscy, tacy bogaci, nie przeznaczyli coś na jej wychowanie?... W takim razie można by ją odebrać od Dzieciątka Jezus... Ach, pani, nie dla siebie proszę... dla niej... Przecież ona niewinna temu, że nieszczęśliwa matka nie może jej dać opieki... Niech pani to zrobi... Pani podobno ma taki wpływ na Solskich... - Ale jakże ja ją poznam? - odparła Madzia, której nagle przyszła do głowy nowa myśl. - Poznać łatwo... - szepnęła Stella. - Oddano ją tam przed miesiącem... Ach, przez dwa dni myślałam, że oszaleję nie mając o niej wiadomości!... Niech pani zapyta o dziewczynkę, którą miesiąc temu znalazł stójkowy obok poczty... Miała na szyi krzyżyk ze złotego druciku... przy sobie flaszeczkę mleka ze smoczkiem, a do koszulki przypiętą kartkę: "Ochrzczona z wody, nazywa się Magdalena..." Na pamiątkę pani tak ją nazwałam... Kiedy ją stąd wynieśli, zaczęłam gryźć palce, bić głową o ścianę i krzyczeć jak tamta... Jęk w dalszym kącie wzmagał się i modulował; we wszystkich kletkach słychać było zaniepokojenie. Madzi zimny pot wystąpił na twarz. - Proszę jeszcze wina... można?... O, gdybym ja stąd wyszła!... - mówiła Stella. - Ale cóż, jestem winna osiem rubli... - Już zapłacone - przerwała Madzia - a oto... tymczasem... I wsunęła chorej pod poduszkę trzynaście rubli. - Droga!... Święta!... - zawołała chora z płaczem i zaczęła całować ręce Madzi. - Ale ja tylko pożyczam... zwrócę... przysięgam, że. zwrócę... i to... i tamto, co pani wyda na malutką... Znowu upadła na poduszkę i zaczęła dyszeć chwytając się za piersi i z trwogą patrząc w oczy Madzi. Po chwili atak przeszedł, chora uspokoiła się i mówiła dalej. - W szpitalu nie chcę być długo... O, gdybym ja mogła na wieś!... Jestem pewna, że w tydzień odzyskałabym siły i zrobiłabym furorę w świecie... Dobijałyby się o mnie wszystkie sceny... bo nie ma pani pojęcia, co się stało z moim głosem... Kiedy tu raz zaśpiewałam parę taktów: "Gdyby rannym słonkiem..." - stara i jej pacjentki zrobiły mi owację... Cóż to za głos cudowny!... rozpłakałam się jak dziecko... - Ale niech pani nie męczy się... - nieśmiało wtrąciła Madzia. - Mnie to nie męczy... nic, ale to nic!... - prawiła rozgorączkowana Stella, na której twarz wystąpiły ceglaste wypieki, a usta przybrały barwę karminu. - Tydzień na wsi i... zobaczycie... Za każdego rubla, który winnam komu, oddam sto... Europę... Europę oblecę... i znowu będę szczęśliwa, jak niegdyś... - Była pani szczęśliwa?... - spytała zdziwiona Madzia. - O, i jak!... Czyliż mogłabym tu wyżyć, gdyby wspomnienia nie ozłacały mi tej okropnej nory... Ale ja tu nie widzę obrzydliwych ścian ani drzwi jak w pułapce... Widzę pełne sale słuchaczy... przelatujące bukiety... zachwycone twarze mężczyzn... grymasy kobiet, które mi zazdroszczą... A te oklaski... bis!... bis!... Stella, brawo!... A ten mój tyran, który zawsze zazdrościł mi powodzenia... Ach, pani, ty nie wiesz, co to znaczy być artystką!... To jest taki piękny świat, takie niebo... że gdy człowiek raz je zobaczy, może później - dźwigać całe lata niedoli... Ach, jeden rok powodzenia na wielkich scenach i potem... niech już umrę... w ostatnim akcie... pod bukietami... Rzuciła się na łóżko i nagle rzekła: - Pani!... niech pani słucha... usłyszysz coś, za co obsypano by mnie złotem. I zaczęła nucić bardzo słabym, ale i dziwnie miłym głosem: "Raz od swej lubej... pewien król... Za to... że jej wiernym... został... szczerozłoty puchar..." Zamknęła oczy i ucichła. Jednocześnie ciężko odsunęły się drzwi i weszła pani Turkawiec mówiąc: - Niech no pani nie wyrabia krzyków... - Ależ ona zemdlała!... - rzekła przestraszona Madzia. Pani Turkawiec pochyliła się nad chorą i odparła: - I i i... nie... Zasnęła. Ona mi tu lada dzień zaśnie na fajn... - Trzeba ją odwieźć do szpitala - szepnęła Madzia. - Niech pani zajmie się tym... ja koszta zwrócę... Pani Turkawiec patrząc na Madzię kiwała głową. - Najpierwej - mówiła wcale nie zniżonym głosem - żaden szpital jej nie weźmie. Po drugie... nie dojedzie, a po trzecie ona i tu umrze lada godzinę... Madzia nie mogąc opanować żalu wysunęła się z kletki na schody, a za nią pani Turkawiec. .- Ona czuje się nieźle - rzekła Madzia odpocząwszy chwilę. - Co to warta taka niezłość, proszę panunci - odparła gospodyni zakładu. - Przecie ona nie ma już ani kawalątka płuc!... Człowiek podtrzymuje ją swoją sztuką, ale już mi i żal takiego męczeństwa... Ona tygodnia nie wytrzyma... Ponieważ Madzia uczuła lekki dreszcz, więc pożegnała gospodynię obiecując powrócić nazajutrz. Na znak głębokiego szacunku pani Turkawiec, wziąwszy ją pod rękę, ostrożnie zaczęła sprowadzać ze schodów. - To na nic interes, panunciu!... - mówiła gospodyni. - Kiedy ona śpiewa, to już jest całkiem nieprzytomna, a kiedy jest przytomna, to także nie ma spełna rozumu... Tydzień, dziesięć dni i po wszystkim... Polecam się łaskawej pamięci... Od świętego Michała przeniosę się do tej oto kamienicy... Całuję litościwe rączki!... Madzia czuła tak straszne zgnębienie, że znalazłszy się na ulicy postanowiła wcale nie myśleć ani o Stelli, ani o zakładzie pani Turkawiec. Podczas rozmowy ze Stellą przyszła Madzi na pamięć staruszka szarytka, którą poznała w domu państwa Korkowiczów - matka Apolonia. Nie odwiedziła jej wtedy pomimo serdecznych zaprosin, więc odwiedzi ją dziś i zaklnie na pamięć swojej babki, Wiktorii, ażeby zakonnice zaopiekowały się Stellą i jej córeczką. Pieniędzy dostarczy ona sama, Madzia... Sto, choćby dwieście rubli... choćby nawet całą sumę, jaką dla niej przeznaczył ojciec. Ale ani wydobyć chorej z tej jaskini, ani opiekować się nią i jej dzieckiem - nie potrafi. Madzia pierwszy raz w życiu spotkała się z zagadnieniem przechodzącym jej siły, rozum i odwagę. Serce zawsze ciągnęło ją do biednych i opuszczonych, ale ten rodzaj niedoli, jaki spotkała u pani Turkawiec, obudził nieopisaną odrazę. Jeżeli gdzie, to tam, wśród zaduchu, jęków nieznanej kobiety i bredzenia dogorywającej śpiewaczki, zrozumiała w całej pełni filozofię pana Kazimierza, że człowiek jest zbiegowiskiem cząstek tłuszczu, fosforu i żelaza, które rozsypią się w nicość. Muszą rozsypać się w nicość! Kto chce to zrozumieć, niech nie szuka ludzkości zdrowej, pracującej i uśmiechniętej, ale niech patrzy na tę ludzkość, która daje początek nowemu życiu wśród jęków albo kona śpiewając w gorączce i marząc o triumfach. Z rozmyślań obudził Madzię znajomy głos: - Moje uszanowanie!... Dzień dobry! Jakże się miewa droga pani?... Cóż sprowadziło panią na to odludzie, do ubogich i pochylonych domków?... Domyślam się, domyślam... O, święte uczucie miłosierdzia!... Madzia otrzeźwiała. Przed nią z odkrytą głową stał Zgierski i czule ściskał jej rękę. - Byłam tu u jednej ciężko chorej, a teraz jadę do Świętego Kazimierza - odparła Madzia. - Jakby się tam dostać najkrótszą drogą?... - Odprowadzę panią... - mówił Zgierski. - Któż jest ta chora?... Może moje stosunki... Na rogu ulicy stała dorożka. Madzia spostrzegłszy ją podziękowała Zgierskiemu za chęć odprowadzenia jej i - kazała wieźć się na Tamkę. Pan Zgierski chwilę postał, popatrzył za odjeżdżającą i - zawrócił w stronę domku, z którego wyszła Madzia. Lubił być dokładnie informowanym nawet w drobiazgach. góra strony Emancypantki II/XXXI